


Darkness

by LadyDigiPen (orphan_account)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyDigiPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's fire starts runnig out of light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic of Maxwell/Wilson

It was a cold and dark night and the middle in the woods. A small man was huddled in front of a fire that looked small and pathetic. It was freezing in this particular night and Wilson had a heat stone still warm from being near fire. He threw every single flammable material at the fire so it wouldn't go out but that did so little. Darkness was closing in the small shaking man ready to attack him once his light goes out. Wilson usually made effort to run away from the dark by getting near fireflies or try to grab as much grass and sticks in the dark before the attack but tonight he couldn't. It was too cold to even move, he couldn't feel his legs, his whole body wasn't even responding.

Suddenly the fire went out, Wilson closed his eyes as he gripped the stone desperately hopping that morning will be coming soon. His body suddenly felt a wave of pain from the darkness, he ducked for cover but he knows that will be useless. Just as he expected a final strike from the darkness he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Say pal, it seems to me you need a little help." never has Wilson felt so happy to hear that voice. Maxwell kneeled to the pit and threw his torch and wood into it to create more fire.

"You should be more careful next time, I might not run fast enough here to save you." Maxwell looked back at Wilson, he was shaking violently from the cold or was it pain. He remembers being attacked by Charlie, she doesn't leave any scars but the pain of shadows going through your body feels like fire but it's the after feeling that gets you. It makes you feel like you're slowly rotting inside and there was nothing Maxwell can do to make it go away except comfort him. He laid a fur roll near the fire for the both of them, he then grabbed the scientist arms and Wilson groaned in pain as he tried to drag him.

"Come on pal the sooner you get on this roll the sooner the pain will go away" Wilson still wasn’t cooperating but Maxwell manage to get him near the fire. “Everything huuurts!” he wailed out, Maxwell started to get frustrated with his attitude but then got an idea, maybe there was something he could do to help him. While Wilson was too busy concentrating on his pain, the tall man has spread his legs and started licking the scientist groin. Wilson gasp as he felt a shock of pleasure and looked down at the puppet master. "Is this feeling better darling?" Wilson, who breathing heavily, nodded his head as he felt two arms go under his shirt and start brushing his skin. Small moans became more audible and started bucking his hips as Maxwell continued to tease him.

Maxwell then lifted his head and took his hands out from his shirt as he unbuttoned the others pants to let his pulsing member out. "Oh Maxwell, it's been awhile" Wilson moaned out as the tall man changed positions to be able to sit on top of the others groin. "By awhile do you mean yesterday" he replied with a chuckle as he position the others dick to be prodding his hole. He slammed his hips down on as Wilson let out a loud moan of Maxwell's name. By now Wilson couldn't feel any pain but just pure pleasure as he thrust his hips as much as he can. Maxwell can feel himself being stretched out as he continued to slam his hips on his lovers pulsing hard, this went on for awhile. In between heavy breaths and thrust, Wilson gave him a signal to stop.

"W-wait Maxwell can you get off?" Wilson manage to say through heavy breaths. Maxwell got off Wilson, curious on what the scientist is doing. The smaller man turn himself to face the ground and lifted his ass into the air at Maxwell's direction. "O-okay now" the puppet master now understood what Wilson wanted so he grabbed his ass and started rimming to tease him again. Wilson curled his toes and bit his lip as he felt Maxwell rub his dick on his ass. He then penetrated Wilson exterior who moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting in and out.The moans starter to get louder then suddenly in a flash of pleasure they both came. 

Maxwell hugged Wilson, who he was still inside of, and cover the both of them in the fur roll. "Are you feeling better now, darling?" there was no response at first but then realized he was knocked out when a loud snore went through the air. "I'll just take that as a yes"


End file.
